This is a phase I dose escalation as well as imaing trial of the anti- EGP40 monoclonal antibody in patients with EGP40-expressing tumors. The phase I trial indicated that doses of up to 100 mg was associated with significant elevation of pancreatic amylase accompanied by nausea, vomiting and abdominal pain. Doses of 30 mg were well tolerated without dose-limiting toxicity, and has been determined as the phase II dose. Imaging using the radio-labeled anti-EGP40 antibody demonstrated in vivo targeting of metastatic sites thus confirming the ability of the body to specifically target tumors in vivo.